lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Versailles Burned with Love
is the 101st episode of Red Jacket, and the 50th episode in its 3rd season. It originally aired on September 17, 1979 and is a crossover with The Rose of Versailles. Synopsis The Black Lilly Party, obsessed with restoring the aristocracy, tries to get Lupin to find the phantom Crown of Marie Antoinette. On a hint from Oscar, the young, very attractive leader of the Black Lilly's Storm-troopers, Lupin removes the crown from a hidden compartment in a mirror at the palace of Versailles, but, breaking the promise of a 50/50 split, Oscar takes the crown and turns fugitive. What is Oscar's true identity? Censorship Italian The Italian dub while faithful to the Japanese original had some dialogue changes regarding Oscar. As mentioned in the notes with the insult that Lupin calls her was changed being one example. Until Mediaset bought the rights in 1987, this episode was aired uncut and the dialogue was dubbed. In the Italian TV airings, after the second duel between Lupin and Oscar the ending was altered due to Oscar being naked. There is a freeze frame from Jigen and Goemon when Lupin uses the Zantetsuken and her clothes were coming off. The following was cut afterwards: *When the gang was surprised that Oscar is a woman. *When Oscar requests Lupin for her to keep one diamond while Lupin takes the crown. *Oscar going near the statue to move the crown and unscrewing the vial. *Oscar going towards the statue to follow in love with André. This also includes the conversation with Lupin that had no questionable content on his solo scene. *When Oscar turns to stone. The only part that was retained was Oscar drinking the vial due to the plotline. There is a hint that Mediaset originally cut out the ending and this small scene but got reverted in 2004 due to visible tape tracking at the top of the screen from this point. Notes *This was one of the 4 fan suggested episodes to celebrate 100 episodes of the series. *The episode is a crossover with the popular manga/anime series The Rose of Versailles (aka Lady Oscar), making it the first ever instance where the Lupin series was paired with another franchise. This was aired before the first episode of The Rose of Versailles that was on the October 10, 1979. Despite both series were done by TMS, they were done by different staff and both have different character designs. *Oscar's voice actress is different in both the Japanese original and the Italian dubs. In Japanese, Oscar was done by Niki Terumi while in Rose of Versailles she was done by Reiko Tajima. In Italian, Oscar was done by Anna Marchesini while in Lady Oscar she was done by Cinzia de Carolis. *In the English subtitles, André is Andrew. *In the original Japanese version unlike most episodes of the series, there are references to homophobia and Lupin calls Oscar "You transvestite bastard". While they were acceptable at the time of production, in many countries it is no longer considered acceptable and any future dubs might have to change the dialogue to be more suitable. Gallery LupinIIIS2Ep101LupinLadyOscar.png Versailles2.jpg Versailles3.jpg Versailles4.jpg Oscar3.jpg Versailles5.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Red Jacket episodes